Little dolly
by Cheshire-did-nothing-wrong
Summary: While staying at the Pink Palace searching for a chain, Oz and Echo stumble on a key and little dolls that look a lot like them. At night they stumble to a perfect world they just don't want to leave. could this other mother be too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

_The Beldam smiled. Two new prey were going to fall into her spider web. She licked her lips, picturing the delectable tastes of the souls on her lips. The clicking of her needle legs echoed the room. Humming, the creature took out a empty case for a doll. The mouth was the only thing open._  
><em>The woman-creature started working on the doll, expertly filling the doll with fluff, sewing, clothing and adding gray buttons. The Beldam had some struggle with the dolls clothes but she had managed. English people's clothes were the toughest to replicate. Adding silver hair to the small doll she looked at it and smiled, cruelly. Placing it down she worked on a new one.<em>  
><em>A boy doll instead of a girl.<em>  
><em>Filling it with sand, having difficulties with the clothes then adding emerald button eyes. Grabbing the two dolls she opened a rusted window and let the dolls fly away from her grip. She closed the window.<em>  
><em>She was going to make sure, these two wouldn't end up like Coraline.<em>

The carriage bumped up and down as it went through the forest. There were seven passengers (including the driver). Alice the B-rabbit. Oz Vessalius, Vincent Nightray, Gilbert (Gil) Nightray, Xerxes Break and Echo. None was speaking, Break was the first to break the silence.  
>"My, everyone is so tense!" He chuckled unwrapping a peppermint, then popping it into his mouth. "So, you want that information on that Chain I was talking about earlier?"<br>Some of the passengers nodded.  
>"The Chains name is 'The Beldam'," He paused to see if Alice would make a comment. Strangely, the Chain said nothing. "This Chain does need a contractor, she lures children. To start a contract she is different, eats their soul."<br>"Yes, she slowly eats their soul then locks their souls away, from what my resource says." He added sucking on the candy. "Who's your resource, Break?" Oz asked he had looked away from the window and looked interested.  
>"Ah, a woman, she almost made a contract with the Chain." He only letting that much of the information out to the six.<br>"And that's all you get brat! Kekeke!" Emily adding laughing. Oz lightly glared at the doll.  
>Over the months, that doll got annoying.<br>"Will there be meat?" Alice said ignoring the talks of the Chain.  
>"Yes, of coarse."<br>Typical Alice.  
>Vincent Nightray had said nothing, he was busy shredding a stuffed doll with a pair of scissors. Echo silently sat next to her master. Her eyes were hallow as normal.<br>When they arrived to the Pink Palace, Oz and Alice ran out, please to be able to move around. Vincent followed his brother out, patting out the fluff the doll gave off. The six went inside the pink building.  
>"Echo, go outside and investigate this 'well'." Vincent said after secretly listening into Gilberts and Breaks conversation. They had mentioned of a deep, deep well, where a key was thrown in. Echo nodded and made her way past the living room but paused.<br>She walked and sat on her knees facing a wall.  
>The imprint of a small door was under the wall paper. Looking around she took out her blade and followed the lines, to open the door. She paused as she noticed that the door needed a key.<br>"Echo-chan!" Oz's voices said as he walked into the room.  
>"Just Echo." She reminded him.<br>"What did you do?" He asked looking at what Echo had done to the wall.  
>"There's a door. I need a key." She said standing up. "But I need to goto the well." She added turning to the kitchen and walking.<br>"Can I come with you?" Oz asked. "Alice is taking a nap." He added.  
>"Alright." She said walking out into the damp air. The two walked in silence as they walked to the well.<br>"Hey what's that?" Oz asked picking up something metal, he scratched the wet dirt away.  
>"It appears to be a key." Echo observed. She looked around. No well. Master Vincent would not be pleased on her discovery of no well.<br>"Hey, look at this." He lifted the key's end over his eye. Echo blinked.  
>The key's end had a button.<p>

"Is that the only way?" He asked looking at the man. "Let her sew the buttons into your eyes and you're in the contract?"  
>"The Beldam is quite mysterious. Has not been caught by Pandora for hundreds of years, we believe this is the door the her world."<br>"So who is your resource Break?" The man asked.  
>"Coraline, the only child to have ever escape the chain."<br>"How does that chain lure them in?" "She makes a doll looking like the child she wants, the dolls have button eyes. The dolls are her spies."

"Oz-kun look at this." Echo said, she walked to a wheelbarrow and nodded to what was on there.  
>Two doll, identical to the two...<p>

* * *

><p>Just to let everyone know this is the anime version of Echo, I haven't read the manga yuet but I heard there's something more to Echo but I'm not doing the manga just the anime.<p>

I don't own anything, everything belong to their rightful owners.


	2. Chapter 2

Oz was the first to pick up a doll.  
>"How did these get here and who made them to look like us?" He asked examineing the doll. Echo walked to the second doll and picked hers up.<br>"For one thing we shouldn't let Master Vincent see these...he would shred these up." Echo said after a minute of silence. She was stunned on how this doll had both features correctly, the clothes, eyes, hair and the shoes.  
>"Yeah, he would, wouldn't he?" Oz agreed. He turned and started walking back to the pink palace. Echo at his heels. She hugged the doll, surprised it was huggable and soft. They stayed silent while walking, they were too busy looking at the dolls. When the two entered the home Echo flung the doll at Oz and made him leave when Vincent's voice rang.<br>"Echo?"  
>"Yes, Master Vincent?" She asked dully as he came into the room.<br>"Did you find that well I sent you to look for?" He asked.  
>"No, there appears to be no well from where I have searched. But it seems it's going to rain so perhaps, the dirt will be moved away to reveal a well after the storm." Echo offered. Vincent thought it over.<br>"Alright Echo you will go back tommoraw to search for a well, understood?" He commanded to her. She nodded.  
>"Understoond, Master Vincent." She began to walk to were Oz had ran to. While she walked she began to question herself.<br>Why did she so badly to hide these dolls from Master Vincent?  
>"Ah! Echo-chan in here!"<br>"Just Echo." She corrected him as she walked into the room where she had found the small door.  
>"Look, Echo! The key fits in the key hole!" Oz said excitedly. "I waited for you so we can open the door together. Echo kneeled next to him as he croutched near the small door.<br>From the table the Oz and Echo dolls smiled evily.  
>New prey.<br>The door creaked open to reveal...  
>Bricks.<br>Oz groaned.  
>"No way! Bricks?"<br>"Bricks..." Echo...well...echoed."What's Break going to say? He's going to be mad about me tearing the wallpaper...And I won't have any god excuse..."  
>"Act like you didn't do anything. If they don't believe you I'll back you up." Oz offered. Echo nodded.<br>The two left forgetting to lock the small door.

At dinner. to everyones surprise the food was not good. Break was dissapointed...no sweets! All they had was this type of pasta the neighbors from down stairs gave them as a gift for the long journey. and beets from the creepy one in the attic. Oz pushed his plate away in discust.  
>"No meat?" Alice cried in horror her stomach growed and forced her self to eat the trash the neighbors called pasta... The only ones who weren't eating were Oz and Echo. Echo clamied she wasn't hungry so she just sat next to Vincent, with a glass of water. Echo stomach growled and she stiffened. She was hungry but she remained silent.<br>"This food is discusting! Why can't the maids make something?" Oz complianed shoving his plate to Gil.  
>"There's no maids here." Gil sighed.<br>"Still can't we go eat somewhere, where GOOD food is?"  
>"We're trying to save money, brat!" Emily said only to be smacked off Breaks shoulder. Oz looked away.<br>"Well it's this or goto bed." Gil sighed again. He didn't like his young master like this. Oz sighed and looked at the doll in his lap.  
>"Think they're trying to poison me?"<br>He made the dolls head nod.  
>He hid the doll in front of him as he walked away from the table and made his way to his room.<br>"Let's goto sleep too, Echo." Vincent said standing up. Echo nodded and follwed her Master.

"Oz! Oz!" Echo whispered shaking the boy. He quickly sat up to face Echo.  
>"Huh? What?" He asked despretly, think something bad happened. Echo dragged him out of his bed. She dragged him down the stairs and stopped at the small door. She kneeled and opened the door. Oz gasped as a passage of blue revealed and no bricks. A mouse stood in the tunnel and ran farther in pushing a door open and dissapearing. Following the mouse Oz crawled through and Echo followed him. The two crowled back to the room they were just in. Confused they look around and Echo pointed to the portrait of the sad blue boy was now happy.<br>"Oz! Echo! Welcome back!"  
>The two turned and stared as a woman stood in front of them.<br>**_She had buttons for eyes..._**


	3. Oz's meeting

_Waaaahhh! Im SO sorry for not updating in like...FOREVER._

_I got to lazy, lol. I decided to write more when I watched Coraline (It's still going on XD._

_So sorry if it kinda stinks... Enjoy~_

_I own nothing!_

* * *

><p>It took Oz a few seconds to realize who this woman was...his mom!<p>

"M-mom?" He stuttered out in shock...no...his mom...was dead... The blond woman with emerald button eyes smiled warmly, she looked exactly like how Oz remembered his own mom...just with button eyes.

"Oh, Oz! It's good to see you!" The woman cried flinging her arms around the confused boy, she was warm and she smelled like his mom, exactly...how...? Oz pulled away.

"Who are you?" He demanded. The woman only laughed kindly.

"I'm your other mother!" She laughed happily. She looked at Echo who just stared. "Oh, Echo! She giggled. "You're so quite I didn't see you there!" She said hugging the confused girl. "Vincent is waiting for you in the library, take your time, he doesn't want you to hurry." She showed Echo the way then she pulled Oz into the kitchen.

"Oh Oz, dear we've been waiting for so long!"  
>"We?" "Why Ada, and your father of coarse!" She said opening the back door to reveal...every one.<p>

"Big brother!" Ada squealed as she flung herself into his arms. She was young, his little sister back to the way she was. By habit he hugged back, nuzzling into her hair.

"Ada..."

"Big brother! Why did you take so long? Father and mother and I have been waiting!" She wailed. Oz glanced at his Father, he too had buttons for eyes.

"Hello there Oz!" His father said happily ruffling his hair. Oz gave him a weirded out look. He had never done that before.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Zai said kindly, Oz nodded placing on a fake smile.

"Y-yeah."

"Ah, we almost forgot!" His "mother" said worriedly as she left the room. Other Ada giggled.

"Big brother will be so happy~!"

"Why is that?" Oz asked as He pulled Ada into his lap.

What a weird dream...

"Because-" "Bochan!" Oz's head snapped to attention as _his_ voice.  
>"Gil?" He gasped as he saw his younger looking servant, same uniform and hair...just with gold eyes...<p>

"It's nice to see you again, Bochan!" Gil said happily. He nodded, unable to believe this...Gil! He took Ada out of his lap and glomped Gilbert.

"GIL!"

"WOAH!" Gil yelped as he fell over.

He missed that yelp...

"Are you okay, bochan?" Gil asked rubbing his head. Oz merely nodded.

"Everything is perfect."

That made his mother smile quite strangely...


End file.
